At present, natural musk fragrances are not easily available from the standpoint of animal protection. On the other hand, research has been hitherto conducted on numerous macrocyclic compounds having a musk fragrance, in order to conform to the changing odor preference (for example, Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2). However, since synthesis of macrocyclic musk compounds is difficult, and the compounds are highly expensive, only few of them are placed on the market. Therefore, nitro musk compounds represented by musk ketone and musk xylol, and polycyclic musk compounds represented by Galaxolide (registered trademark) and Tonalide (registered trademark) have been exclusively used as musk-based fragrance.
However, from the viewpoint of the increasing inclination toward natural products and environmental concerns of these days, attention is being paid again to macrocyclic musk compounds, which are almost free of problems in view of the direct safety of the compounds themselves, as well as in view of accumulation potential and degradability.
Macrocyclic lactone compounds are being listed as representatives of the macrocyclic musk compounds. However, the macrocyclic lactone compounds available hitherto still cannot be said to be satisfactory in terms of fragrance and cost.
Therefore, development has been desired of macrocyclic musk compounds that satisfy the effectiveness as fragrance materials upon actual preparation of the compounds and the technical and economical problems concomitant with the synthesis of the compounds.
Meanwhile, 14-n-propyloxacyclotetradecan-2-one is known as a macrocyclic lactone compound (Non-Patent Document 3). However, this macrocyclic lactone compound has not been isolated, and it has not known whether the compound indeed has a fragrance, or what kind of fragrance the compound presents.